Mortality For You
by Vandrea
Summary: Karakter utama dan kebanyakan tokoh pembantu adalah karakter original saya dan para member IndoHogwarts. Setting dan tokoh-tokoh pembantu lain milik J.K. Rowling. Hufflepuff-Slytherin pair.


_I do not love you as if you were salt-rose, or topaz,or the arrow of carnations the fire shoots off._

Musik mengalun lembut, mengisi sekeliling ruangan dengan nada-nada lambat yang manis. Lampu-lampu kristal memantulkan cahaya putih yang menari-nari. Langkah-langkah anggun teredam karpet Persia mewah. Tawa feminin meluncur halus dari bibir-bibir ranum yang terbujuk rayu. Pria-pria tua mendesak tak tahu malu, menggoda dengan materi dan kemewahan.

Gadis itu berpijak lunglai di bawah temaram bayang-bayang, menenggak cairan merah dalam gelas tinggi. Sepasang manik keemasan pucat di matanya berkabut lengah. Aroma anggur menguar keras dari nafasnya. Helai-helai eboni ikal membingkai tulang pipi yang tinggi, menarik para kaum Adam untuk mendekat dan menelisik lebih dekat. Meneliti dan menilai, sebelum akhirnya mulai melontarkan kalimat-kalimat gombal penuh rayuan.

Seorang pria yang lebih muda maju, mendahului dua orang bangsawan tua bertubuh gempal yang mendesah kecewa. Sementara kedua ningrat itu beranjak pergi, sang Earl of Chichester membungkuk sopan dan mengecup jemari si wanita muda. Etika kuno. "Mi'lady."

Bibir hangat itu menyadarkannya, membangunkannya dari ilusi anggur merah memabukkan. Berusaha berdiri tegap, Valentina mengangguk kecil pada sosok dominan di hadapannya. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajah keras William Smythe, memikat setiap wanita yang sempat singgah di ranjang lelaki itu. Dan tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang sanggup bertahan lebih dari semalam saja. "Mi'lord Earl of Chichester. Sungguh suatu kehormatan anda hadir malam ini," ujar Valentina ramah, berusaha mengacuhkan bunyi-bunyian keras yang berdentum dalam kepalanya.

"Tentu saja aku hadir, Lady. Keluarga besarmu telah banyak membantu perusahaanku di Amerika. Terutama bantuan finansial yang kuterima dari Bank of America." Pinjaman-pinjaman besar yang ia berikan dengan pertimbangan matang, tentu saja. Tak sulit menjadikan William Smythe sebagai sekutu di Eropa. Hukum finansial antarnegara yang berbelit-belit memberikan keluarga Vandrea sebuah kesempatan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan beberapa keluarga besar Eropa, terutama para kaum aristokrat.

"Senang bisa membantumu, My Lord. Apakah pelayanku sudah menyiapkan kamar untuk anda bermalam setelah pesta berakhir?" tanya Valentina berbasa-basi. Pekan sosialisasi bagi keluarga Vandrea tak pernah sepi bangsawan. Tua dan muda, wanita dan pria, tampan dan buruk rupa, hitam dan putih, kaya dan melarat, darah biru dan pengusaha besar. Hanya satu hal yang membuat nama mereka tercantum dalam undangan: status sosial.

"Kurasa belum. Jika kau kekurangan kamar kosong, Lady, kurasa kau akan memperkenankanku tidur di kamarmu?" goda Smythe gamblang dengan seringai menggoda. Di bawah pengaruh alkohol, Valentina tersenyum manis, mengangguk samar. "Dengan senang hati, My Lord. Silahkan kau cari pintu terbesar di antara deretean lorong kamar, kalau begitu. Kutunggu."

Wanita itu melenggang pergi dengan langkah-langkah anggun yang goyah, tak sanggup melawan cairan merah yang mulai berakumulasi di sela-sela akal sehatnya. "Kau terlalu banyak minum, Vandrea," komentar sebuah suara di belakangnya. Rayfold Revillian menatap Valentina tajam, seolah wanita dewasa di hadapannya adalah anak remaja ingusan yang tertangkap basah mabuk-mabukan di bar pada tengah malam hari bolong oleh sang ayah.

"Jangan bilang kau hanya memilih air putih dari segala jenis anggur yang tersedia, Rayfold." Terkikik pelan, tangan wanita itu mencengkeram bahu lebar yang kokoh, mencoba memulihkan sakit kepalanya yang semakin memuncak. Chianti yang ditenggaknya kini berubah menjadi keping kaca yang menusuk nyeri.

Menyadari sentuhan penuh urgensi di bahunya, kelereng cokelat pemuda itu bergulir malas. Perempuan Vandrea di hadapannya memang tak pernah jera mengonsumsi minuman keras. Sudah berpuluh-puluh kali ia menemukan wanita itu di segala sudut _manor_ luas ini dalam keadaan setengah sadar dengan gelas tinggi yang kosong. Maksimal tiga gelas, dan mabuk. Selemah itulah pertahanan Valentina Vandrea terhadap botol-botol minuman yang tersimpan di _wine cellar _di kediamannya.

"Dasar tolol. Kau tahu kau tak kuat menenggak minuman biadab itu," cemooh Revillian itu frustasi.

"Oh, minuman itu menolongku, kau tahu. Jika aku tidak mabuk, tak mungkin Earl of Chichester tergoda untuk masuk ke kamarku malam ini," sahut Valentina ringan. Untuk ke sekian kali pria di hadapannya mendengus kasar dengan wajah datar.

"Sudah berapa tawaran yang kau dapatkan dari para lelaki brengsek di ruangan ini, hm, Wina?" sindir pria itu. Sedikit kekaguman terpendam dalam nada suaranya yang mengolok rendah. Ia memerhatikan kening si wanita bekerut halus, berusaha menghitung jawaban atas pertanyaan Rayfold.

"Earl of Chichester, Earl of Winchester, Malatesta, Lord Kendall, Overhage… Lima orang, mungkin. Beberapa mengajakku makan malam di kediaman mereka, beberapa menawarkan liburan panjang di paviliun surgawi milik mereka yang terasing. Sepertinya menyenangkan," ujar perempuan itu tanpa kesenangan yang terpampang pada wajahnya, hanya bibir yang mengecap keletah.

"Tempat tidurmu pasti selalu hangat, Nona Tak Setia," sinis Rayfold. Seorang pelayan lewat di samping mereka, membawakan nampan berisi gelas-gelas kaca yang terisi penuh. Ia meminta segelas air putih, yang dibalas oleh tatapan bingung dari si pelayan, kemudian memberikannya pada Valentina. Perempuan itu meneguk perlahan, menatapnya dengan sorot meremehkan yang berterima kasih.

Satu gelengan sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Rayfold memicing heran. Lagi-lagi Valentina terkikik pelan, geli melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah putra bungsu mendiang Victoria Revillian. Jemari lentiknya mengibas cepat. "Aku tak pernah mengijinkan mereka berada satu renjang denganku, Tuan Tampan. Ayolah, tidak usah membelalak horor seperti itu. Mereka tak pernah menyentuhku--tak bisa menyentuhku. Kami hanya berbincang tentang bisnis dan politik--setelah itu sudah."

"Bagaimana mungkin--?" Pria itu berbisik tak percaya. Semua orang mengenal predikat sensualis yang disandang oleh wanita muda di hadapannya, selain kepemimpinan dan kekuatan selaku kepala keluarga Vandrea di San Fransisco. Dan sekarang ia mendapati bahwa sang sensualis-hedonis berdarah Italia ini masih _bersih_ rasanya…

Cengkeraman pada bahunya mengetat sementara gadis itu menatapnya sayu. Sekelebat ekspresi geli masih tersisa di wajah feminin itu. Rayfold tertawa hambar, disambut oleh tawa yang sama dari Valentina. "Beritahu aku, bagaimana kau menahan biadab-biadab yang bernafsu itu?"

Tawa Valentina semakin berderai, mengalun sehalus beledu. "Kita ini _penyihir_, Sayang."

Musik masih melantun lembut. Para pasangan belum puas berdansa penuh cinta. Keramaian pesta meredam gelak tawa sang nona rumah di sudut ruangan, yang diiringi oleh seringai lebar seorang Rayfold Revillian. Hingar-bingar pesta menghunjam kepalanya lebih dalam, menghancurkan kendalinya untuk bersikap layaknya seorang Columbine yang lancang. Hanya ada kejujuran yang mengucur deras dari bibirnya. Chianti itu lebih ampuh dibandingkan Veritaserum mana pun.

"Sekarang, bisakah kau menolongku mengambilkan aspirin di ruang obat? Aku butuh kesadaran untuk men-Stupefy Earl of Winchester sebentar lagi, Ray." Pria Revillian itu hanya menggeleng pelan, menyadari betapa kuat efek alkohol pada seorang wanita berusia dewasa awal.


End file.
